


Some birthday shenanigans ahh

by FelixLovesPrinces



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLovesPrinces/pseuds/FelixLovesPrinces





	Some birthday shenanigans ahh

Well then, *enter loud clap here* it is time. 

I, Mike, -as I will call myself I kinda like the name-, am turning one year older today. Oh, jolly jeepers isn’t this wonderful? 

Let’s see what we got on the birthday list for today;  
Take a look at the guest list.  
Do some fun stuff.  
Talk about sentimental and less sentimental stuff.  
(have fun btw)

Oh, that’s great, let’s imagine I’m sitting at this huge wooden table, shall we? Now imagine a guest list popping up out of nowhere. Yes. This is a really low effort post, I am tired.  
Let’s see-  
Sandra  
A heck ton of characters  
Yay. 

Alright then, add a bad sound effect and I got my dearest bird sitting to my left, and my dearest friend, sitting to my right. Let’s also imagine cake, a heck load of cake. 

So uh, let's also imagine the rest of the crew, maybe some of Robyn’s family, sure, ye all of them are around here too. And uhh Hannah and stuff too, yeah, everyone. 

You know, the past few years my guest list was composed of just people I didn’t know who just entered my raffles for the free art, not because they care. It was all so impersonal- I used to love the attention, but right now I am happy with this medieval group of folks. 

Funny story actually; I ate cake today at school, and my friends left already (why I was even still at school I will explain later mmk), and I kinda liked it. I don’t like making a huge thing out of my birthday in real life. I don’t need/ want gifts, and I am not going to celebrate due to school and work and stuff. 

It was really peaceful, which is why it was so great!

 

So let’s see, I am supposed to do something fun now- uhmmmm. I can give you a short story about my characters all sitting at one table. It can be summed up with WWIII but I’ll keep the conclusion to you. 

“Frederica, that’s mine!” Anne screeches from across the table as her grandmother reaches for some of the pudding. “Now now, Anna. Ein freigebiger Bauer ist besser also ein geiziger Bischof.” Anne groans and turns to Truman. “Daaaaad~~ tell your mom to give me the darn pudding already and quit it with her German talk!” Truman gives his daughter a disapproving look and a shrug, clearly not willing to be a part of this. Anne now turns to Robyn, however before she could open her mouth he already shakes his head. “nope, grow up. Just let Fred have that.” 

Anne makes a low scowling noise, however, keeps quiet. 

The silence between Mayme and Truman was deafening, chaos all around except for there. “I understand your father won’t be attending, -again-.” Mayme mutters under her breath, her cheery tone completely gone simply by her husband’s presence. “My father is busy with the company, he doesn’t have time for events like these,” Truman replies in a rather monotone voice, keeping his eyes fixed on a plate before him. Mayme scoffs. “This event is hosted by the very person who made us exist, some gratefulness would be in place…” 

Frederica silently listens to her son and daughter-in-law talk, deciding to also not be too big of a part of whatever it was that was going on. Her eyes land on a couple of people who haven’t been around too often before-;

(fyi these are not musical characters, just original ones so don’t mind the names)  
Samuel glances around anxiously, trying to hide his face behind his scarf. Keon, a friend of his, nudges him with his elbow. “Loosen up, these people are just as dense as you, if not denser, how come you’ve been so quiet?” Sam just shrugs and looks away, big gatherings were no strength of his. 

“He’s just not good with crowds, Keon you should know that by now.” Aemilia throws in from next to them, and both of them share a quick glance that says ‘are we really friends on such a deep level?’. 

“Nah he wouldn’t remember anything about anyone except for Phillip, of course.” Crystal noted, the boy in question was quick to give her a hit on her shoulder “Shutupplease.” Crystal chuckled mischievously, so did Keon and Sam. Keon and Phillip were just absolute messes.

Let's skip to a different part of the table. 

“And that is how Hannah here saved the universe in an alternate universe,” Sandra concluded, Kenny and Aaoka stare up at her in disbelief. “Whoa…” The smaller, Aaoka, whispered, her big brown eyes looking up at the other in awe. Hannah stares at Sandra as well. “Wait you made me DIE because of a sto-” “But miss Saunters what happened to John!? Wasn’t he heartbroken!?” Aaoka exclaimed, completely taken in by the romance in the story. Kenny put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, patting her a little. “Oka, maybe you should not ask things like that when Hannah is right here, I can imagine this might be eurhm- traumatic?” 

Hannah shrugs, thinking. “I mean- I guess that-” She was interrupted by a piece of cake that was flung right onto her cheek. She turned to see what has happened and saw Anne giving her an apologetic smile, covered in food. “Ahhh that was meant to go into that direction over there-” she nods over at Keon, Crystal, Phillip, and Samuel, who appear to have a small fight of their own. “A food fight!? And we are just /watching/!?” Sandra questioned, already looking around for something to throw. 

I turn to Robyn, anxiety all over my face. “So like… It’s going well. Right?” I question, and he nods. “Ye I guess. They seem to have fun and to still be alive.” We both do an awkward nod ‘yeah, this is fine.’ 

\----

While that’s going on, let’s cover some less sentimental, fun stuff that happened over the last year, and then cover some more sentimental stuff. 

As much as I would like to add some funny stories and such, I is too tired to do that right now and too tired to really be able to type. I might put up some funny stories and such once I studied for French and also had some good sleep.

Have a good one folks, I really wanted this to be longer, and more sentimental, however, I do not have the time to do that right now sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo this is all.


End file.
